Landing at point storm
Landing at point storm is the twelfth episode of the rebel/joker war. It begins a few weeks after black joker escapes candle lake with the cosmic cube in his possession. At this point black joker now has control over a weapons factory in Flin Flon alongside green joker X-21 who has just raised a shield to protect the factory. At this point a massive fleet of rebel super tanks under the command of rebel commander jet arrives near the city. Once there they plan there attack: jet will take a team of troops and attack the shield to the north the 212th lead by Waxer and Boil will attack from the center and the 501st will attack from the south. Once the battle plans end all troops begin deployment through trucks. Once the mission starts the trucks take off but are attacked both by joker jets and cannons. The 501st troops are quickly overwhelmed but most of the troops survive the truck crashes and countinue to advance on. During the attacks the 212th tanks are deployed along with all there forces. But jets truck was damaged and a 212th tank was also shoot down. All 3 groups are far from the factory but countinue to advance onward. Boil and Waxer then move to the crashed 212th truck and find the trooper Trapper still alive who they take with to be revived. As they move on the 501st is briefly attacked by a line off defence with both red and blue jokers making the defence. But thanks to the use of grenades the squad continues to move. Elsewhere Jet is having similar problems but thanks to flamethrower troopers both groups meet up and reinforce the 212th. Afterwards Jet, Waxer and Boil lead the attack and destroy the shields alloying there forces to move on to the factory. As a result of this setback black joker decides to launch all avalable troops into battle as he refuses to let his factory be destroyed. But the combined forces of Jet the 212th and the 501st overpower the troops and move into the factory. Deciding to kick it up a notch both black joker and X-21 launch tanks at them with reinforced armour on them to force them back. This plan briefly works but due to the use of rocket launchers and grenades they destroy the tanks and countinue to move in. Seeing his plans ruined black joker escapes in a fighter jet leaving X-21 to countinue the battle. Carring out this order X-21 leads the remaining troops and an extra tank into the reactor for defence. As a result of this jet engages the forces on his own and turns the tide by blowing up X-21 with a grenade. With X-21 dead the remaining forces are overwhelmed and the reactor was destroyed which therefore destroys the factory. But despite its destruction Jet, Boil, Waxer and Trapper all survive the explosion and begin to calibrate this victory. In the first post-credits scene black joker flys over saskatchewan believing that with the factory gone there is very little chance in continuing eastern expansion. Moments later black joker arrives at a fleet which consists of an ultra tank and 3 super tanks. In the second Jet Waxer and Boil are told that Flin Flon has bean taken but black joker has escaped again. Taking this cationly the 3 then depart Flin Flon and return to La Ronge. Category:Episodes